Typically, pipes (e.g., conduit, tubing) are attached to stud mounting brackets using pipe clamps that require fasteners and tools to position and attach. The number of pipes that can be secured to a bracket is limited by the amount of space each pipe clamp occupies. In addition, locating the pipe and/or the pipe clamp on the bracket can pose some difficulties.